The Dragon Meister
by Okdes
Summary: A new Meister rolls into town, killing a notorious Afreet egg. Maka quickly befriends him, but what secrets does this man, Ryan, hide? And what of his weapon, the multi-formed Kara? Why do these infamous Afreet Eggs keep calling him a figure of myth, a man named Dragon? Rated T for language and violence, no worse than in the show or manga. In the Anime because I need it to be.
1. Prologue: Ryan Tautha

**Prologue: Ryan Tautha-The Man called Dragon?**

"The darkened sky above reflects the souls of the lost ones below." I muttered grimly.

"I believe so." My sword said. I looked down at the reflection, where the red-haired woman looked back at me. Determination shone in her blue eyes brightly.

"So, this Afreet egg, named-" I checked the sheet of paper I held loosely in my hand "-Moridin."

"Yes."

"How powerful is this guy, Kara?" I asked. "I mean, That Lord Death fellow damn near caught him back a few years ago. What's so powerful it can give the slip to a god?"

"Someone stupid enough to eat human souls and forsake the path of light." Kara said.

"You're right, of course." I said.

"I know." Her teeth flashed in a smile. I looked down from the mountain I was on top of, high in the Hindu Kush.

"Damn monks." I sighed "Forcing me to do this...How was I supposed to know this was sacred land and I have to do them a favor to leave?"

"Well, it's not like they had a sign..." Kara agreed.

"Exactly! So-"

"He's here." Kara whispered urgently. I fell into a crouch, katana gripped loosly on my hand.

"Far enough." I said. The man below was unremarkable; Black hair, dark eyes. I guess some might have considered him hansom, but I don't presume to know the mind of a woman. "Kara, rifle mode." She turned into a rifle, and I aligned the sights with Moridin's head. I fired, but his arm flashed up, like he...caught the bullet.

"No way he did that!" Kara exclaimed. I nodded, and fired three more shots. His arm was a blur, and his head twisted to the side, looking at me.

"So much for surprise!" I said "Katana form." Kara turned, and I jumped off the mountain. I twisted, angling so all of my weight was thrown down, headfirst, sword out. Moridin turned fully, and as I was about to hit, he let loose an almighty punch. I spun, out of control, and hit the mountain hard. Kara dropped form my hand, and I slowly slid down the wall.

"Son...of a...bitch!" I gasped. I picked up Kara, and held her forward. Moridin laughed insanely, his madness shining in his eyes like thunder. "Kara, I think we need a resonance."

"Got it!" Kara said, determined.

"SOUL RESONANCE!" We screamed. The white-green soul streams mixed and caught, flowing back and forth between us. I gritted my teeth, and a mental link opened between us.

'_What do you think_?' I asked '_Bane of Darkness_?'

'_Hmmm...Why not the full power?'_ Kara asked

'_You mean Light's Hand?_' I asked.

_'You know it.'_

"KARA, SWORD OF JUSTICE!" I screamed. Kara turned into a sword that was regularly sized and bright, slightly curved at the end with a heron marked on either side of the blade and at the hilt. I held it over my head, and a light grew from it's interior. I aimed it at Moridin, and yelled the name of my family's curse.

'LIGHT'S HAND!" I roared. The blade shook, power growing until it was nearly unbearable. Then, before it could erupt, I aimed it at Moridin. The light leapt forth, hungrily eating at the air as it crackled before him. Moridin's eyes widened, and the stream caught him full force. His body atomized, each molecule picking apart form the others and scattering in the wind. The stream vanished, leaving a scar on the ground and the mountain pass walls.

"Woah!" I yelled. Moridin's soul floated free. Kara transformed into a human, crouching in front of me, and slowly stood.

She tossed her red hair back, and turned. She wore a light blue jacket over a white shirt. She wore dark jeans, and scuffed cowboy boots. Her cowboy hat was white with a blue band around it at the bottom. She regarded his soul like a watchful cat over a mouse, and in one smooth motion, she ate it. She liked her lips contentedly and stretched.

"How was it?" I asked.

She considered the question carefully for a moment. "Pretty good. I've had better, I've had worse."

"Oh? Who was worse out of the...Twenty-five?"

"The Afreet Egg Bel'al. And that's twenty-six souls, now." She corrected.

"I know." I held out my hand. "Dagger form, Kara, and then onward. I have a new target."

"Who?"

"The Zodiac Killer, Death City."

That got a pause from her. "Um...Are you sure being so close to Lord Death is...safe?"

"I'm sure he wouldn't mind if we just stopped by." I said. "He won't even know we're there." Kara looked uncertain, but turned into the dagger. I gripped it in my hand, and started the trek back to the monestary. Onward and Outward, like I always say. Find a job, eat a soul, keep on moving until we were done. That was how we operated.

Well, until the DWMA incident.

**CHARACTER OVERVIEWS**

**Name: Ryan Tautha**

**Nicknames: Dragon, For reasons unknown. It was picked up the fighting Afreet Egg Sammael, the first he killed. Sammael was quite insane, but called him "Dragon" in a moment of lucidity at the end.**

**Race: Meister**

**Weapon/Meister: Kara Morgan**

**Appearence: reddish-black hair, short under a black fedora, Mismatched eyes of green and silver, caucasian. Wears a black jacket over a blood-red shirt, black jeans, and supple leather boots created for sneaking. 5'5".**

**Soul Abilities: Soul Wavelength attacks, Soul Perception, and new abilitiy: Threadsight.**

**Threadsight: Capable of seeing the threads of reality that link us together. Images pop up around people, and he can read them and know things about their life. Important people have more, some have none at all.**

**Personality: Intelligent and a bit cold, He has little sense of what offends most people, blurting out observations and comments as they come. He is kind and loyal to a fault, however, if he feels you are worthy of it. He is observant and very outspoken, using a cold sort of logic to enforce his opinion in heated debates he so frequently starts. Loyalty is at the core of his being, having been abandoned as a child. Nothing is of greater importence, and nothing is more sacred to him. Has a tendency to interupt when a thought comes upon him. ADHD, always moving, and thoughts that spin fast as lightning. Despite this, he still finds great pleasure in reading.**

**Name: Kara Morgan**

**Nicknames: None**

**Race: Weapon**

**Weapon/Meister: Ryan Tautha**

**Appearence: A light blue jacket over a white shirt. She wore dark jeans, and scuffed cowboy boots. Her cowboy hat was white with a blue band around it at the bottom. About 5'4".**

**Weapon Forms: Dagger, Rifle, Katana, and Sword of Justice.**

**Sword of Justice: A special ability used to unlock the full potential of a soul and the mostly-undiscovered power known as the One Power. Useable only by Ryan Tautha. Sword of Justice is bond to his soul, and if another attempts to wield her, they are blasted with One Power until they die.**

**Personality: Outspoken and quick on her feet, Kara is good at picking up on important infromation in a coversation. She is incredibly intelligent, perhaps more so than her Meister, but less logical and with a better filter for words. She loves reading almost as much as her Meister, and will have long conversations over books. She is kind and very, very caring, always making sure less competent, smart, and strong are cared for. She has patience to outlast the stars for those she cares about, but an awfully short temper for those she does not. She has a tendency to argue with her Meister if she feels the need, admonishing him for insulting people on accident.**

**A/N**

**So That's the prologue. Thanks for taking the time to read this, I will update as soon as I can. I just have so many other things going on, it might be a bit. Don't forget to review, follow and favorite if you liked what you saw. This has been-**

**-Okdes**


	2. Chapter One: New Students?

**Chapter One: Ryan and Kara- Mysterious New Classmates in the DWMA?**

**Ryan**

The cold night air, surprisingly cool for the Navada Desert, swilled around me. Shadows played in torchlight's edges, withering like the darkness in the souls of men. Being on a rooftop at night makes me melodramatic, what can I say?

"Is this him?" Kara asked

"The Zodiac. Killer from the Californian Coast, escaped custody and went into hiding. Last seen in Death City-" I  
motioned around us "- by Death the Kid, attempted to kill him. It appears Mr. Zodiac is not harmed by bullets."

"So, we hit him with something else." Kara said. "What are you strong enough for?"

"Well, I could do a Soul Sympathy. Not Sword of Justice level, but...potent. Maybe unleash a'dam?" I asked. A'dam  
was a technique that trapped a target and leached it of all power, making it easy to rip apart.

"Okay. Let's do this." Kara said.

"SOUL SYMPATHY!" We yelled. The Zodiac, who was below us, turned and looked. The white-green of our souls  
enveloped us, and Kara turned huge, bloated by power. "Technique of Magicbinder lore!" I roared "A'DAM!" I pointed Kara, and fired. It hit Zodiac, and the silvery collar wrapped around his neck. One of his arms whipped up, knife stabbing and prying at the collar. To my surprise, it clicked and came off.

"That's not supposed to happen." I said. Then the Zodiac shot at me. I yelped and jumped off the roof, and halfway  
down decided what to do. I slashed wildly, and the Zodiac brought his knife up. A Threadsight image floated up around him, a bloody katana. I knew this symbol meant I would win. Usually, I didn't get images about me, but this was great.

Zodiac's knife met Kara's blade, and the common steel thing shattered. Kara kept going, shearing into the Zodica's  
chest, between the shoulder and neck. She kept going, cutting into him. The Zodiac screamed and unraveled. I smiled and straightened, and Kara glowed green and formed, kneeling, in front of me. She walked over a picked up Zodiac's soul, and then unceremoniously shoved it in her mouth, chewed, and swallowed. She wiped her mouth on the back of her hand, and turned, a smile on her face.

"Let's get out of here." Kara said.

"Yes, lets! Before Lord Death finds us." I said. I turned, and then a girl holding a scythe jumped out of nowhere.

"Who are you?" She asked, scowling. I gasped. Images flickered around her like a flood. Some were her weapons,  
some were her own. My eeys went wide.

"What is it?" Kara asked.

"S-She has s-so many images..." I stammered. "A symbol of three eyes blinded, a resonance of extreme power, a  
face, not hers, covered in blood, a person with pink hair and crazy eyes saved, a piano, black blood, a vortex, two witches, known to each other but neither to her, and so many more."

"Who the hell are you?" her scythe snapped, a reflection of a pale man with white hair and oddly enough, red eyes.

"I am Ryan Tautha. This is my weapon Kara Morgan. We were just passing through, killing an Afreet Egg-"

"And why did you want to leave before Lord Death found you?" The girl asked. I cringed slightly.

"It's...complicated." I said.

"We have time." The scythe said.

"Well," I began, scrambling for a thought "-My parents had a bad experience with Lord Death. They started eating  
souls. He had them brought here and killed them himself." I said. A total lie, naturally, but she accepted it.

"He won't hold a grudge. We have a student already at the DWMA like that." She said. "I'm Maka Albarn, and this is  
Soul Eater Evans."

"Um...what do you mean 'already' at the DWMA?" I asked.

"Well, didn't you want to come?" Maka asked.

"No!" I said just a little too quickly. Maka raised an eyebrow

"Why not? He'll forgive you." She said. I glanced at Kara, and we reached a realization: We had to attend, at least for  
a few weeks, just to keep up the cover story. If they found out the truth...It would be bad, probably. At least we knew Maka had tracked us with Soul Perception, which meant she had asked us to come to the DWMA because she thought a powerful Meister would be able to get help. Interesting.

I put on my very best smile, one that got me out of enough messes. "Well then...Okay. We don't have a place to stay."

"You can stay with us." Soul Eater said. "Call me Soul."

"Okay then...Soul." Kara said, shooting me a oh-son-of-a-bitch-this-is-bad look.

"Follow us!" Maka said cheerfully, leading us off, scythe turning into a person with slumped posture and leading us off.

**THE NEXT DAY...**

"We'll be late!" I called, one foot out the door. Kara grumbled and reluctantly came over. "It won't be too bad...Lord  
Death might not even care!"

"Remember when we visited Hachiman, or Inari Okami, or Susanoo-no-mikoto? None of them recieved us well!"

"Yes, but those were _kami_, not _Shinigami_. It'll be fine." I assured her. She grumbled, but followed me. Soon we  
reached the school, and saw something...odd.

"I AM BLACK STAR!" A voice cried. We looked up, and there, pearched on the front of the DWMA, was a man  
with spiky blue hair. "NOBODY WILL OUTSHINE ME!" He focused on me, ninja sword gleaming as he leapt from the candle. he landed in front of me, and kept yelling "FIGHT ME, NOW!"

"It's your death warrant." I said, and held out my hand. Kara assumed her katana form, and I held it in front of me.  
Black Star's eyes lit up

"Great! Let's do this." He growled. Then we leapt at each other.

He blocked my first strike and swiped at me, but I was jumping backwards. I settled on the balls of my feet, and my  
instructor's voice filled my head. I lunged and swung, sweeping Kara in an arc of steel.

"YOU WILL NOT OUTSHINE ME!" He yelled. His next strike was a feint, his blade passing within a hairspan of me.  
I growled and swung, hitting his blade and then following with a punch. Black Star caught the punch and charged his wavelength into my hand. I countered it with my own, and our souls sprang up around us. His had a star on it, and I couldn't see my own, but I heard a gasp. Pushing, I countered his wavelength and shoved him, a blast echoing around us.

**Maka**

I saw Ryan's soul flare up using Soul Perception, and gasped. His soul...it was unlike anything I'd ever seen. It was an orb split by a line, making two teardrop shapes, on white and one black. Around his soul coiled a huge dragon. I gaped at it, and Stein walked up. I saw his posture stiffen in surprise. I heard him say something, so quite I almost missed it.

" Like the wind he came, like the wind he touched everything, and like the wind he was gone. The wind will come when it is needed again. SO when madness erupts again, let Dragon ride upon the winds to time. ."

Then he took a puff on his cigarette, and stuffed his hands into his pockets, watching Ryan do a spinning back-kick that flowed into a horizontal stroke. Black Star avoided it but activating Speed*Star, and zipping around and over him. Ryan spun on heel and suddenly his sword was a long sword, slightly curved at the end. Some kind of bird was on the blade and hilt. Ryan pointed it at Black Star, who egged him on. So Ryan released a blast from the sword, a beam of pure light. It his Black Star and sent him flying. He groaned, got up, staggered, and fell. Tsubaki turned back into human form and cradled his head, while Kara assumed her human form as well.

"Sorry." Kara said.

"I'm not." Ryan muttered. Kara elbowed him in the ribs, and he grunted and apologized. I smiled. He could be friends with us, then.

"Oh? Who is this?" a high voice said. I tunred and saw Lord Death scooting forward towards us. Ryan looked at him,  
and froze.

**Ryan**

I saw Lord Death, and froze. he looked at me, cocked his head, and said "Oh." I suddenly felt fear, and backed up to  
Kara. Too late. Lord Death's gaze sweapt over her, and he stiffened.

"Oh hell." I said.

"Son of a bitch." Kara said. We faced Lord Death, hoping he didn't vaporize us.

Had coming here been a mistake after all?

**End of Chapter 1**

**A/N**

**Okay, there is chapter one! This story takes place right before the Founding Party for the DWMA and the revival of ****Kishin/Afreet Asura. That's all for now. This has been-**

**-Okdes**


	3. Chapter 2: Day One

**Chapter 2: Day One- Hopefully Not Vaporised On The Spot!**

**Ryan**

"Oh." Lord Death said again. His gaze locked on Kara still. "That's...odd...Welcome to the DWMA!" He cried, clapping his hands together.

"Um...Sir, no offense, but don't you...care?" Kara asked.

"About your little secret, girl? Or the guy's? I know most things about both of you. But I don't care!" He cheerfully said. "Welcome to the DWMA! You've come just in time for our founding party! It's...next week?" Lord Death glanced at the teacher watching, who had a SCREW through his GODDAMN HEAD, who nodded. "You are welcome to attend!" Then he scooted off, humming 'Row Row Row Your Boat'. I started of in shock, and finally noticed uncountable numbers of images were swilling around him. Masks, that three eyes symbol, and three white lines were the most prominent, then he turned a corner and was gone. I stood in shock, Kara next to me. Then a fist crashed into my face.

Wavelength pulsed through me, and I was thrown into a wall. I pulled myself out, and saw Black Star standing were I was before, smiling madly. Kara was behind him, and I noticed her hand turned into a dagger blade. I shook my head, and her hand-blade glowed green and turned back to normal. Black Star crowed in delight.

"I won! Nobody can surpass me!"

"You want to go another round, buddy?" I asked, grinning.

"Don't." Maka said "Or it'll never end."

"Fine." I growled through gritted teeth.

"Let's get to class." Maka said. I nodded, and motioned. Kara fell in step beside me, and we walked off to a class labeled EAT on the door. The teacher followed us, introducing himself as Dr. Franken Stein. When we got to class, he motioned to a seat next to Soul. Maka sat on one side of him, Kara and I on the other.

"These are our new Students: Ryan and Kara." Stein said without preamble. "Class will resume now."

"Um...sir?" I asked. Stein looked at me, head cocked slightly. "What exactly are we learning? I mean, I am mostly self taught with my weapon-" Kara gave a wave of greeting "-And while we are power, I know we can get more powerful. So...what are we in a classroom for? It's not like a classroom can teach you how to resonate, or react in combat."

Stein was silent for a few moments. Then he said "Come down, you and your weapon." We did as he bid, being in no position to argue. When we were down, he looked at me crookedly. "How many souls does it take to make a Death Scythe?" He asked

"99 Afreet Eggs and 1 Witch's." I said.

"What is the name of the first and only Afreet? How was he killed? How do you fight an Afreet? How many souls does it take to create an Afreet?" He asked.

"Um..."

"Exactly. This is necessary, if time consuming. Sit back down." So we did. "Now, we will go over the potential of a soul. The soul seems to be capable of channeling some sort of...power. Or at least, some souls can. it seems at random, yet hereditary, to be able to do more. Yet nobody knows how to use it. So even today we do not know what this power is, how to use it, or the side-effects of using this power..." Stein kept talking, and I tired to listen, I really did. But I kept getting distracted by things, like different ways that I could kill everyone in the room, how fast I could.

I snapped out of those thoughts, pushing the age-old sadness and despair I felt. Kara didn't know, and by hell, it was hard to keep it from her. but every time I used Hand of Light, I felt this...taint. Imagine sweet water, the surface covered by corrupt oil. You can't get the water without getting your hand covered in oil. That's what it felt like, but the oil, the taint, bit by bit, was driving me insane. That madness wasn't too bad, but I'd get the occasional flash of rage and want to kill everyone...everyone but Kara. She was my only friend left.

I glanced at Maka and Soul. Well, maybe not anymore.

"Ryan!" A voice like a whip-crack. I saw a woman in a lab coat in Stein's room. A nurse? "I need to examine you after your fight with Black Star. Come with me." I looked at Kara, who shrugged and motioned me off.

I walked back down the steps and followed her out, trailing behind her to the medical ward.

"I feel fine. Honestly. I've gotten punched into walls a surprising amount." I protested.

"Wavelenghts can do tricky things to someone's body." she replied. We reached the medical bay, and symbols rose up around the nurse's head. A snake and a spider, fighting. The same person with pink hair I saw around Maka. A frog and mice, under her thumb. What the hell did those mean? We entered, and she instructed me to pull my shirt off. I did, and she took out a stethoscope and started putting it on my chest. After a few minuets of instructing me to breath, she said I seemed fine.

"Miss, what is your name?" I asked.

"Medusa." She said. "Nurse Medusa. So, tell me, ahve you been dizzy, nauseas, or had any odd thoughts lately?" She asked.

"Well, no for those. But...in an unrelated context...How much do you know about dreams?" I asked. A nurse, she said she was. I could trust a nurse.

"Yes, I do. Have you been having odd dreams lately?" She responded.

"Yes. I'm standing on some sort of symbol-" I traced the circle split into teardrops on the table "-One half black, one white."

"An old symbol." She muttered distantly. I went on.

"And I am alone in a void. Just me and it. Then a flame appears, and I feel all emotion and though get pushed onto it, and then it's just me, the void, and the flame. Out of the corner of my eye, I see light. I reacher for it, and it is like a flood. I wrestle it, shove it into submission, and it fills the void. Then, when I drink in enough, I try to stop it. But the light keeps coming. Eventually, the void explodes." I paused.

"And?" Medusa prompted "Is that bad?"

"Yes." I said. "Because then I see the explosion ripping the world apart." Medusa was silent for a long time.

"So, that's all?" She asked.

"Yes." I said. "That's all."

"Very well. You are free to leave, Ryan. I'll see you around." She said. Yet as I exited, I felt all the world like a tiny mouse being watched by a huge snake: Vulnerable and scared. Then the door swung shit behind me and the feeling passed.

The rest of the day was uneventful, until Maka had us have a dinner to welcome me.

**AT DINNER...**

"So, Ryan, how did you meet Kara?" The question came from Death the Kid, or simply Kid, as his friends called him. His weapons (Who has two weapons?) sat on a different couch, next to Black Star and Soul. Tsubaki sat a bit away, next to Maka, with me and Kara next to each other. I swear I thought I saw a cat, but nobody mentioned it to me, so I didn't ask. I glanced at the remnant of my meal I devoured before answering.

"I was raised by my father, Tom, for most of my life. My mother died young, so he looked after me alone. One day, we were attacked by these...things. They were these demented figures in black, twisted and covered with blades." I said.

"Afreet Egg Blademen." Kid said. "That's what we call them."

"They called my dad something." I said, composure slipping, tear falling. "Dinner." A shocked silence fell. I continued in a shaky voice. Oh god...it had been ages since I thought of my father..."I was rescued by a person known as Gal. Gal took me in and taught me to fight. We found Kara in a fortress..." I gestured for her to take up the story.

"I was raised by both my parents, until I four years ago." Kara said. "I was captured by people calling themselves 'Defenders'. They didn't know what they were defending, but they kidnapped me and brought me to this fortress. One day, this man (Gal) came charging in, blasting with Wavelength and swinging this sword, with a guy behind him also using wavelength. They rescued me, and Ryan found out he could use me. We left shortly behind shortly after, traveled a bit, and here we are."

"On my travels, I found out Tom was not my father. My real parents were afreet eggs Tom killed, but it his weapon died in the process."I said bitterly. Not true, but close. Tom wasn't my real father, but my real parents were not Afreet eggs. Let's just say I had reason to be bitter at them.

There was silence in the apartment. We didn't tell the complete truth, but as close to it as anyone but us knew.

Maka was the first one to speak "So, how long will you stay?" Maka asked. I hesitated. Now that I knew Lord Death didn't care...but no, we needed to be on the road.

"Only a few weeks." I said. Maka looked a bit sad, but I knew any longer, and trouble would start. It always did when I stayed in one place to long. Gal said it was something called "The Pull" taking me to where I was needed. Poor Gal. He really deserved better than the death he got...

"Meow?" A curious sound broke the silence, from behind me. I turned to see a woman with barely any clothes on, with purple hair and a witch's hat.

"Who are you?" Kara asked incredulously. I was confused too. How was there another person in the house...?

"Blair!" Maka said "Don't try to seduce him!"

"Who is this...Blair?" I asked. A memory, unbidden, floated to the surface of my mind...She was the spitting image of Berelain, except the hair and hat...

I shook my head. I didn;t know anyone named...Berelain.

"I'm their cat!" Blair said.

"...Clearly." I sarcastically commented, looking at her all-too-human body.

She gave a huff then turned into a cat and then back.

"Well then." Kara said.

"I am a very magical cat!" Blair squeaked.

"Maka, why do you have a very magical cat?" I asked.

"Well, Soul and I killed her on accident, thinking she was a witch." Maka said.

"And so she came to live with you? That's messed up." Kara said. I agreed. The conversation drifted, Blair wandered off, and soon, people began to leave. We said our goodbyes, and then I began cleaning the dishes.

"You don't have too-" Maka began

"I'm used to it. Gal made us clean dishes or he'd stop teaching us and leave me behind." I said. Soon the dishes were clean and away, with us in bed. As I drifted off to sleep, I turned over the one thought in my head...

_'Can we trust them? Can we trust them? Can we trust them? Can we trust them?'_

_**End of Chapter 2**_

**A/N**

**Okay, number two is done. So any suggestions? I could use ideas for how Ryan will react to the DWMA. His secrets will be revealed in due time, don't you worry! As always, this has been-**

**-Okdes**


	4. Chapter 3: The Curtain Rises

**Chapter 3: The Curtain Rises: Commanded by God and Memories Haunt?**

**Ryan**

"Class, I know this is...unusual...but another Meister has arrived. Welcome Robert Hexxer and Joseph Arnolds." Stein said. We were in class three days later, and two guys stood in the front of the classroom. One was skinny and pale, with a black jacket that went down to his knees, plain white t-shirt and blue jeans. Black trainers. Wears white metal gauntlet on left arm over jacket, and Scars all over his arms that are all form self-inflicted wounds. A dark red tattoo of blood that seeps from his right eye down to his jawline. The other was tanner and muscular, and he wore a red tracksuit hoodie and black jeans, and red trainers. The first, Robert, was shifting uncomfortably and looking at his feet. The other was maing eye contact and smiling.

"One is anti-social, the other is trying to get the first to be social." I muttered. Kara nodded.

"Call me Blood." Robert said shiftily. There was an awkward silence at this nickname, until Stein nodded.

"Sit next to Kara." Stein said, indicating my weapon. They nodded and walked up, Joseph pushing Blood along. When they took up their seats next to us, I raised a hand for Blood to shake it. Blood looked down, and Joseph shook it instead. They sat, and Stein went on with the lession.

I activated Soul Perception, and looked at Blood and Joseph. Blood's soul was weird, with his tatoo over it. Joseph's was strong and friendly, protecting Blood. Also, oddly enough, Joseph seemed to stabilize Blood's soul from going insane. What was lurking in his past? Then again, Kara was keeping me from going insane, so I guess it wasn't that odd...

"Why are you staring at me?" Blood asked suddenly, shiftily. Then he looked at my eyes and his gaze dropped like a stone. I realized I left Soul Perception on, which made my irises grow huge.

"Soul Perception." I said. Joeseph nodded and muttered something to Blood. Blood nodded quickly, and kept his head down.

"Ryan." Stein said. "Please answer me this: What are your thoughts on the soul's potential?"

"Honestly? I think That it used to be useful, but not anymore. Like an appendix." I said.

"Hmm...Why?" Stein asked.

"Why else would it exist?" I countered.

"It could be something that-" Stein was interuppted by Death Scythe coming in a whispering to him. He froze, adjusted his glasses, and twisted his screw a few times. click, click, click. Then he nodded.

"Ryan, Kara. Come with me. We need to discuss something." He said shortly. He smiled at Maka, who glared back. I got up, and Kara followed me, and I followed Death Scythe, and we reached Lord Death's hallway of gillotines. I nervously drummed my fingers, while Kara bit her bottom lip a bit. We entered his...office...with the clouds that went behind the windows and the field of graves.

"Howdy hey howdy!" Lord Death cried happily.

"Hello." Death Scythe said. "I brought them."

"Thank you! Please leave." He did. "So, I bet you're wondering why you're here."

"Yes." I said curtly. He said he didn't care, but I wasn't so sure...

"Well, I'll tell you!" he said. "I wanted to ask you was if you were staying long?"

"Probably not." I said. "A few weeks."

"Bad. Oh, Bad bad baddy bad." Death said.

"What?" I said.

"Well, you should stay. Oh yes, stay." Death said

"Why should I stay?" I asked. "I'm sure you don't want us here..."

"No. You need to stay until the party at least. It is important. Very important." Lord Death said. "I'm fine with you here...in fact, I'd encourage it. I've gotten you an apartment next to Maka's. You need to stay, or...oh, all manner of bad things shall happen."

"Okay..." I said. "We'll stay until the party."

"Good! You may leave." Lord Death said. He waved at us as we slowly walked away, the meanecing tools of death over our heads. We heard the bell ring partway back, and saw Blood and Joseph. Images floated around them like ghosts...Well, that was interesting. That pink-haired kid I saw again around him, I saw the three eyes, a clock, a knife covered in blood, a golden flower. Then they passed a corner and was gone. I sighed, annoyed. Why does everyone do that?

"Ryan!" Maka said. "Hey!" I turned my head to look at her. she continued "I heard you were staying in Death City longer than you thought."

"How in the living hells around my soul did you know that?" I asked. Maka blushed, and Soul grinned.

"She used a mirror." Soul said. "Spying." I looked at Maka, eyebrow raised, and she blushed red.

"Well, anyway," I shot Maka a glance "We are, until after the Founding Party. Lord Death basically commanded it."

Maka grinned, and we walked off into the city.

**THAT NIGHT...**

"Hello, Lews." A voice said. I shot up out of bed, sheets tangling. This new apartment was small, but I had my own room. Which was odd for me. Anyway, a beautiful woman in white stood next to my bed.

"Who are...?" I croaked out.

"You don't remember?" She asked, her prefect mouth turning into a perfect little frown. "Not me? Not your precious Lanfear?" That name struck a chord, like a melody I forgot. Lanfear...?

"I...what...no. No I do not." I said. Her frown deepend infidesmally, but then it was back to a neutral position.

"Well, I am here to tell you that it is time." She said, then turned to me, like that made any sense at all.

"For...?" I prompted.

"Do you remember nothing, Lews Therin?" She snapped

"Lews who?" I asked increduosly.

"Blood and Bloody ashes!" She snapped. "If you won't remember, We'll remind you! We're all back, Lews. Me, Demandred, Moghedein, Graendel, M'Hael, Aginor, Sammael, Be'lal, Moridin-"

"Sammael, Be'lal, Moridin?" I asked. "I killed them." The woman, Lanfear, fell silent.

"It matters not." She said haugtily. "There are ten of us, and two of you. You have no Logain, no Black Tower, and definetly no White Tower. You are mine, Lews Therin Telamon." Lews Therin Telamon...That name...where had I heard it before. "Now, Lews, You get to awake up now."

"I am dreaming?" I asked.

"You are in the World of dreams, fool." She sneered. "And you will be mine!" Then she snapped her fingers, and I felt like I was rising up from the deep.

I awoke with a gasp. What the hell...? Sunlight streamed into the room. Kara knocked on the door cautiously.

"Ryan?" She asked hesitantly "Are you alright?" I got up and opened the door. She looked worried.

"I'm alright. Why?" I asked.

"I just..." She looked around the room "I heard you thrashing and mumbling in your sleep. I thought you might be having another nightmare, I wondered if you needed any help..." I winced. Chronic nightmares was a side-affect of seeing your father eaten by demon-things. Gal just let them hit me and tear at me, but Kara had managed to help. More than that, she helped me get through them. Sometimes, she needed to be in the room. I hated making her lose sleep, but she refused to do anything but help.

Of course, my problems couldn't end there. Gal had taught my to fight, by he did nothing to stop the natural rage I had stored up. That rage, it was dangerous. It was cruel. And I couldn't control it.

"I was fine." I said. "Not a nightmare."

"Good." She said, visible relieved. "Get ready. We got school today, remember?" I nodded, and she left, leaving me to wonder about what the woman. What was this 'World of Dreams'? Why was she naming people I had killed without seeming to know I killed them? And who, who on Earth was Lews Therin Telamon?

**End of Chapter 3**

**I am really moving along! The next chapter will probably be a bit long, because it's the Founding Party. I think you'll like how I do it. I'd like to say thanks to everyone for their support of the story. As always, this is-**

**-Okdes**


	5. Chapter 4: The Dragon's Toast

**Chapter 4: Dragon's Toast- The Curtain Falls at the Party for a God? **

**Ryan**

"Hurry up!" Kara yelled. I grumbled from behind the door to my room, looking at myself in the mirror. I had to forgo my regular jacket and shirt for a tuxedo, of all things. I suppose it looked nice. The dress shirt was blood-red and very well made, but I really hated dressing up. It made me feel like I had a home to go back to when I was done. I sighed, and walked out of the room. Kara raised an eyebrow at me.

"Where'd you get that?" She wondered. Like she was one to talk! She was wearing some sort of shimmering black dress that went down to her knees, with the unusual addition of cowboy boots. I'd never seen her in anything but her regualr clothes.

"Death sent it to me." I said, picking at it.

"Well, let's go. We'll be late to the party! I've never been to a party like this before!" She said, leading me off. I rolled my eyes, but I was looking forward to it as well. And dreading it. As much as I liked it here, we really needed to leave the DWMA soon...This party was to say goodbye. Also, regardless of personal opinion, Lord Death basically ordered us to come. And when Lord Death orders, you go.

**AT THE PARTY...**

We met Maka and Soul outside. "Where were you guys? It's already started. Death The Kid and his father gave speeches...I guess you could call Lord Death's a speech..." Maka trailed off. "anyway, it's just getting started, so come on!" She walked off, us and Soul in tow. We entered the large room with lots of food and drinks, with a balcony off to one side. I sighed slightly and grabbed a plate, dumping a few peices of fish and meat on it. Kara looke dat me with an odd expression, like she expected me to eat more. I sighed and grabbed a few pieces of fruit. I wandered off with it all, nodding to people I barely knew.

"Ryan, are you alright?" Kara asked.

"I'm as good as I can be." I replied. She raised her eyebrows in a disbelieving manner, and I rolled my eyes.

"What's wrong? These last few days you haven't been sleeping. Ryan, you know that I will help if it's the nightmares..."

"It's not. I just...I'm having a reoccuring dream. Nothing to be afraid of." I said. I saw Stein dancing with the Nurse, and she looked upset. She broke off and ran out, and I set down my plate as Sid came running up. He looked injured. I rushed over with Maka, Black Star, Kid, and their weapons.

"-I just hope I'm not too late." Sid was saying. Then he slammed his knife into the ground, screaming "Compulsive Burial!" And then I was falling, hearing people scream around me as I plummeted.

I hit the ground hard, in a hallway at the DWMA.

"What the hell is going on?" I demanded, scrambling to my feet.

"Sid saved us." Stein said. "I expect they are trapped up in there." Then he sighed, sticking his hands in his pockets. "There is a Kishin beneath the DWMA."

"WHAT?" Maka asked, voicing us all. Death the Kid just lowered his head.

"Medusa is a witch. She and her minions are going to try and ressurect him. We need to stop them. Let's go." Stein said, leading us to the basement. I groaned. Witches. Why, why, why did it have to be witches? So we hurried down to the basement, silent and tense as we ran. eventually, we reached a large door in the bottom-most basements of the school.

After a miraculous quick-change back into our clothes, I stretched and took a deep breath. It was great to be out of that annoying tuxedo.

"It would be best if your weapons stayed in their weapon form from here on out." Stein said. "I can't order you students to come. So if you want to back out now, then I will not stop you."

"I'm coming." I said. Kara nodded.

"You'll have to hold me back to stop me." Black Star said. Tsubaki smiled.

"Bring it on." Soul said lazily. Maka and Kid nodded.

"Very well." Stein said. He turned, and we walked down to the basement as Death City began to shake.

"So, here's how it will go." Stein said, lating out the plan. "Medusa will be first, Then the child with black blood, and finally the werewolf and the witch. I will fight Medusa myself. Ryan and Black Star, since you can use wavelength, fight the child. Do no use your weapons, only wavelength. Maka and Kid, you two go after the last two. If anyone defeats their opponent, go help the others. We MUST stop the black blood from reaching and reviving the Afreet. Let's go."

We walked behind him, and I wondered. I wondered how he would fight with no weapon?

"I sense a soul ahead." Maka said, looking through the dark pillars. "A repulsive, despicable soul..."

The Death Scythe Spirit came out of the gloom. "Hi Maka!" he cried happily.

"Is he, like, a creepy guy? A guy attracted to teenagers?" I asked.

Maka blushed "He's my father." Oh dear god, I felt like an idiot.

"A repulsive and despicable soul?" Spirit asked, his face falling.

"Good thing you're here. I can sue you to fight. Why are you down here?" Stein asked.

"I came following that cute nurse." Spirit said.

"The Witch?" I asked increduously

"I didn't know that!" Spirit protested.

"Let's go!" Stein snapped. Spirit turned into a scythe (With no blade, for some reason...whatever.) and we walked on. Sure enough, we came across the witch Medusa.

"Hello." She said. She was about to say something more when I acted

"Kara! Dagger!" I yelled. Without comment, she turned into the dagger, and I ran.

"Speed*Star!" I heard a yell. Black Star went zipping by, disappearing entirely sometimes.

"Beelzabub!" Kid yelled, and flew off on a flying goddamn skateboard.

"Vector Arrow." Medusa said, eyes half closed. A series of...well...arrow-y things came out of her back and lashed at all of us.

I began to spin my wrist. this was Kara's que to turn in into a katana, which she did. The blade and handle of the dagger lengthened, and I turned the spin into a forehand diagonal slash, down to up, to slice a Vector Arrow. I twisted the stroke into a spinning backhand without breaking stride, but Medusa was concentrating on Maka, hatred in her eyes. I couldn't resist this opportunity. My run took me right next to her, so I shot wavelength through my palm into her arm with a slap as I ran by. Medusa screamed and her concentraction fled, Vector arrows twisting off mark, away form Maka.

"Thanks." She said as we ran off together.

"No problem."

A bit later, few minutes or so, we arrived at a large chamber with Black Star and...the boy with pink hair I kept seeing in visions. He...he had a lot of them. Black blood, a repressed soul, sparks connecting him to me to Maka and a stream flying off into the distance. He had a thin longsword and a choice, a scale with his heart on one end and the DWMA on the other...He was important, I could tell.

"Black Star, Ryan, I got this." Maka said.

"I am not-" Black Star started

"Go!" Maka snapped. He froze, then nodded slowly and sued Speed*Star to get around the boy. Maka looked at me expectantly.

"No." I said. "You will not fight him alone."

"Ryan-"

"I will not budge on this, Maka." I said with a tone of finality.

"This is personal!" She yelled, swinging Soul agitatedly.

"My decision is final." I said coldly.

"Don't try to convince him" Kara sighed. "When he makes a decision, he digs in. An earthquake wouldn't shake him now."

Maka sighed, annoyed "Fine. Soul, are you ready?"

"Time for round two." He said.

"Ragnarok." The kid said in a dazed, tired tone. A huge...thing shot out of his back. It was like the torso of a person, but black and with weird eyes and no mouth. The boy held out his hand, and Ragnarok flowed back into him and out into his hand as a large blade.

"I am Scythemeister Maka Albarn." Maka said, at the end of some speech I had missed by zoning out. "This is Ryan-"

"-Lightswordmeister Ryan Tautha, the Dragon Eternal." I said. I didn't know where the last part came from, but it felt right. It felt like...well, mine. Something that was me, unmistakably.

"Demonswordsmeister Crona." The boy said nervously. "A dragon in a human's body? I don't know how to deal with it!" He said.

"Dragon was the name I was given after I defended the Hall of Servants from evil. After I was hailed Lord of Morning, the savior. I was Rand Al'Thor, the Dragon Reborn to save everyone and sacrifice myself. Now I am reborn once more. The Dragon Reborn, the Dragon Eternal." I said. Maka, Soul, and Kara looked at me. I didn't know what those things were either...but again, it felt like me.

"So, how 'bout we start this?" Maka said, holding Soul back in preparation to swing. I held Kara forward, falling into my fighting stance.

'_Watch the opponent. See how he moves. Be ready for any oppertunity to strike._' Gal's voice echoed in my head. _'When fighting, strike first and without warning. Be ready for a counterattack, or a block, but when fighting is unavoidable, DO NOT be pushed on offensive first'_ Strike first and without warning...So I tapped Kara against my palm, signaling a change into rifle form. Then I shot Crona twice in the chest. And nothing happened.

Crona touched one of the wounds, and held up his hand. A tinniest amount of blood was spilled. "My blood is black." he said, a crazy look in his eyes. I spun my wrist, and then I was flying forward, katana brandished for attack.

I saw an image pop up around his head, one I saw around Afreet Eggs a lot. A skull torn in two, followed by a laughing face. He was insane.

For the first time in a while, I felt fear.

**End of Chapter Four**

**I am getting a soon of my ideas for Ryan's past from a book series...If anyone can guess it (If you know it, it would be obvious by now...) good for you. I'll be sure to mention you in the next chapter, or the chapter after someone guesses it. I will also say if you got it wrong, but it is obvious if you know what it is, as I said. That's all for today, as always, this is-**

**-Okdes**


	6. Chapter 5: The Boy with Black Blood

**Chapter 5: The Boy With Black Blood: An End to Crona's Madness?**  
**Ryan**

My blade smashed into his, and it began vibrating. Kara screamed in sudden pain, and I jerked back. "Kara!" I yelled.

"I'm fine!" She said. "Let's kill this insane son of a goat's whore." Maka charged by me, swinging Soul. Then, well, we fought. I'm not too sure how one describes a fight. It's like a dance, a back-and-forth dance of blades and technique and twisting steel. So I really cannot describe to well what happened. I'll give it a shot.

I smashed my open palm into Crona's arm after a particularly wild strike left him open. As wavelength violently blasted through him, I heard the sword scream. The scream almost had _weight_ to it, like a force hit me when it did.

"Be careful, you idiot!" His sword screeched "He could kill us like that!"

"I don't know how to deal with the Dragon-man!" Crona protested, then dodged my next wavelength attempt. I followed up instinctively with a swing by Kara, which he caught on his vibrating sword. I jumped back before Kara could scream, but it still hurt her. Maka and I worked as a team, trying to maneuver him into a spot where my wavelength could hit him. I only got two hits in.

"Damn it!" Soul yelled in frustration. "That's it! Let's try everything we got!"

"SOUL RESONANCE!" They screamed.

"SOUL RESONANCE!" Kara and I screamed. The two of us, flaring our souls.

"Scream resonance." Crona said tiredly.

"WITCH HUNTER!" Maka roared, Soul growing huge

_'What do you want to do?'_ Kara asked in my mind.

_'Let's do...Balefire.'_

_'What is that?_' Kara asked.

'_Just roll with it.'_ I thought. I yelled "SWORD OF JUSTICE!" and Kara turned into the strange sword.

"The memory of a distant past!" I yelled. I didn't know where it was from, from the depths of my mind. Like the Dragon thing. Was I insane? Time to find out. Kara's power, the taint, flowed through me, and I aimed the sword at Crona. Kara grew and a glow emanated from deep within the blade.

"Screech Beta!" He yelled, flinging some attack that knocked her aside. Then he turned to see me.

"BALEFIRE!" I roared, and a dot appeared at Kara's tip. Then it grew into a circle, and a bar of molten light, birght white fire flew out. Crona yelped and ducked, the power hitting a pillar and blasting a hole through it. It kept going, disintegrating all it touched.

"Screech Gamma!" Crona cried fearfully. A bigger version of the thing that hit Maka was flung at me, so I stopped the balefire and dodged.

"What was that?" Ragnarök asked. "It killed the pillar!"

"It is balefire." I said. I noticed Maka hadn't moved from her sitting-ish position for a while. While I was distracted, Crona's Screech Gamma hit me full on. I went flying, and rolled. When I came up, I saw something truly terrifying. Maka jumped up, giggling like a maniac, and staring at Crona. Crona suddenly was apprehensive, as most pesudo-immortals do when a defeated enemy giggles at them. Then Maka attacked, Soul hitting him and doing nothing. Words were exchanged, and Crona hit Maka full force.

"Maka!" I yelled. But the blade...it didn't kill her. When Crona wrenched it away, Maka wobbled, but a hand to the wound, and came back with Black Blood.

"Look, it's black!" She giggled insanely. Then she wobbled towards him.

"What's going on? I don;t like wobbly giggles..." Crona said.

"What the hell?" I asked. "Did Maka just go crazy and get Crona's powers?" I checked her soul with Soul Perception, and found it drowning in black blood. A thread connected her to Crona, a Threadsight that was laced in sparks and lightning...I had an idea.

"Wait...he's not crazy!" Maka giggled, wobbling towards me. Oh hell.

"So...kill him first?" Crona asked. Son of a bitch

"Agreed." They said simultaneously. Aw, fu-

"Son of a whore." Kara muttered. She almost never swore. (Say it rhymed and I will tear your face off...)

"Lews Therin!" A voice yelled. I turned to see that Lanfear person nearby. The others didn't seem to notice her. Great, now I was truly insane, wasn't I?

"How the hell...?" I asked. The Maka punched me in the face.

Lanfear sighed and flicked her hand. A portal opened. "Come with me!"

"No!" I yelled, blocking a kick from Maka. I swung Kara on reflex, drawing power and the taint...and a portal opened before me, following the slash. I moved to go through, Kara yelling, and then...white.

I landed on a beach. I was...a kid? I turned around, and a young Crona and young Maka looked at me in shock, Crona inside a circle in the sand.

"Ryan! Let's have fun!" Maka yelled, kicking Crona's circle. Sand flew up as she destroyed it, motioning for me to join. So I did.

"Where are we?" I asked in an unfamiliar, high-pitched kid voice.

"Crona's mind!" Maka said.

"Stop! Stop!" Crona screamed, waving his arms. "You can't...!"

Then the circle was gone, and we three were standing alone.

"Why?" Crona whimpered, close to tears.

"You can't stay locked up in here." I said "The world it out there!"

"But people hurt me! They are mean, and rude, and they hurt me!" He burst out crying.

"Crona..." Maka kindly said. She put an arm around him. "Come on. I won't hurt you."

"Never." I agreed.

"But...you just did..." Crona sniffed.

"Yes, and I am very sorry for that. I thought you were trying to hurt my friends." I said.

"You're sorry?" He asked.

"Yes." I said. "I am." I took his hand and shook it. Maka took his other and put it around her shoulders. Crona blinked back tears, and instead he finally smiled.

And the world turned white.

I was back in the underground chamber. Crona wavered a few feet away, them fell. Then he began flailing as spikes flew out of his body and he flopped around. I dropped Kara as she turned into a human, and ran forward, Maka beside me.

"Crona!" Maka said. She walked forward, ignoring the spikes. One grazed her ribs, another her leg, but she kept going. "Crona..." Then she fell against his chest. I did the only thing I could: I reached out and touched my soul with his. A tendril like in a link resonance. At the same time, Maka let loose a huge blast of wavelength, something I had never seen before, and I could see the madness leave Crona.

"Please..."Maka said. "Be my friend." She leaned back on her knees and held out a hand. Crona took it, and burst into tears. I sat next to him, putting my hand on his shoulder, while Soul and Kara watched from a distance, talking. Crona finally stood after a while, and gave Maka a huge hug. Then he looked at me, and gave me one. It was so unexpected, I felt my face assume a position of shock. Maka laughed. Crona broke away, and he sniffed.

"What about me?" came a screech. Ragnarök burst out of Crona's back, but he was...tiny. "What the hell?" He asked "Why am I so small?"

"Well then." I said shortly. "The ego didn't change."

Ragnarök began fighting with Maka after words were exchanged, but I walked over to Kara.

"What's up?" She asked.

"Crona's not crazy anymore." I said. Crona looked at me from under Ragnarök. I gave him a smile, and he nodded, a look of anger flaring in his eyes.

"Shut up!" He roared, punching Ragnarök from below. He froze.

"Woah!" Ragnarök yelled. "Do you _know_ how it feels to get punched by you? It's like-" he looked at me directly. "HANG ON!" Ragnarok yelled. "That's him! the guy Medusa told us to kill! Something about him being special...kill at all costs!"

"He's my friend." Crona said. Ragnarök replied by trying to pull up Crona's dress-thing. Crona yelled "I got this! Just...Just go on!" As he struggled to keep it down. I turned away awkwardly, holding out my hand for Kara. She turned into a katana, Soul into a scythe, and we ran off towards the sound of a scream.

We ran, ran past pillars, broken rooms of cracked things, when there was a sort of blast. Kind of like a scream, a shockwave, and an explosion at once. I felt a wave of pure MADNESS slam into me. I fell to one knee, almost dropping Kara to the pressure and anger and hate...I staggered to my feet, and stumbled after Maka. That much madness at once could only mean one thing...

We had failed.

He had risen

The Afreet lived again

**End of Chapter 5**

**The book series that I have neglected to mention but Ryan is based off of is The Wheel of Time by Robert Jordan. It has fourteen books at anywhere between five hundred and one thousand pages. It isn't required to understand this story, I'll explain everything in due time. Until then, as always, this is-**  
**-Okdes**


End file.
